Файл:Your Best Friend - Undertale Animation (Glitchtale 4)
Описание Watch the rest of the series first! ---------------- 1- Megalomaniac: https://youtu.be/BCzDrlnOYY0 2- Yet Darker: https://youtu.be/l4tGTxbnujY 3- *Determination.: https://youtu.be/F-iO-I0oGn8 4- Your Best Friend: (You're watching it) 5- Continue (Season Finale): https://youtu.be/2oZtRw1tHVQ --------------------------------------------- Like me on Facebook!: https://www.facebook.com/CamiAnimations/ My Deviantart: http://camilaanims.deviantart.com/ My Tumblr!: http://camilaart.tumblr.com/ Twitter: @camilacuevaszu My Twitch!: https://www.twitch.tv/camila2929 Support me on Patreon!: https://www.patreon.com/camilacuevas --------------------------------------------- If you like my work and want to support me, you can leave me a tip!. All support is highly appreciated. https://www.twitchalerts.com/tip/camila2929. ---------------------------------------- Songs: - Finale?! - https://youtu.be/P4rK7iLjoTc -Megalo Strike Back (Slowed down) by Frostreturns3: https://youtu.be/VC11nW96s3Q - Memory/His Theme) by WaWor: https://youtu.be/TaGftudfiBQ Your best friend OST by NyxTheShield: Megalomaniac - https://youtu.be/Rba1WnDUGhI Prelude To Darkness - https://youtu.be/Bzd2bDD5Fb8 Awaited Return? - https://youtu.be/sznWs1SwblE -------------------------------- After the events of Determination, the only option Sans and Flowey had aws to ask for help to an old friend. Will their combined power be enough to defeat Chara?... -------------------------------------- Some fun facts about this series!! : The name of the series is Glitchtale. Gaster has 666,666 HP. Sans, Gaster and Chara have shown their special attacks so far: -Sans' Special Attack: "Gaster Blastermination", Unavoidable attack, he summons a wall of gaster blasters that fire all at once. Drains all his energy -Gaster's Special Attack: "Monotone", all his hands turn into the same color increading the power of his next attak by 7 times. -Chara's Special Attack: "My Special Hell", Unavoidable attack, fills the entire area with a red wave of energy, it burns and destroys everything it touches, a true hell... Starting from Megalomaniac Sans is able to remember all the details from the following timelines. Gaster's time spent in the void allowed him to learn how to block the reset and continue button. Up to this point, no one in the underground is aware of the events that re currently happening. Except from the ones shown in the animmation (for example, alphys wasn't in her lab by when chara arrived. Papyrus doing sentry job when Sans, Frisk and Flowey were in the workshop. Asgore being.... Asgore while the group was fighting Chara in the secret room of his castle). Sans' stats when he fuses with Frisk are: 21HP 1ATK 999DEF (Determination gives him incredible defense) Karmic Retribution (KR) now also works with enemies that don't have LV and increases the original effect on enemies that have it. His speed, stamina and reflexes are also increased greatly. Chara's stats are unknown. After absorbing all the determination and abusing from the glitches, they can change their attack and defense at will. They've also been the only one to use the "black" power called HATE. You can see this power slowly growing within Chara's red soul starting from Megalomaniac, to the point where is comepletly black. ------------------------------------------------ Now you can send me fanmail and cookies at: My P.O BOX! Casilla Postal # 243 Rengo, Chile, 2940000 (2940000 being the zip/postal code) All fanmail will be opened and probably will appear in a video ------------------------------------------- Based on Undertale by Toby Fox. Buy the game here!: https://tinyurl.com/lbcw2hx Категория:Видео